trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imps
Imp abilities There are currently several abilities that can be held by enemy imps. Attack First Imps which attack first/have first strike are marked with a double arrow. What this effectively does, is that you will deal no damage on an enemy attack that kills your current fighting group and you will always take damage even if your group's attack kills your enemy. This is especially important if your battle group is being killed in one hit, because then you will not be able to damage the enemy imp. Block Pierce Block pierce, only encountered after breaking the planet, is marked by a droplet icon. 20% of the enemy attack which would have been otherwise taken by your block will now target your health directly. This ability is only present on the world map, and appears on every imp. It does not appear in maps. The Barrier formation reduces the pierce to 10% instead of 20%. Electric The electric ability, encountered by starting the Electricity challenge or the Mapocalypse challenge, is marked by a power plug icon and it means that the bad guy will zap your current fighting group of Trimps every turn, and apply a debuff to it that damages them for 10% of their total health and reduces their attack by 10% each turn. Crushing Blows The Crushing Blows ability, encountered by starting the Crushed challenge, is marked by a sniper target icon and it means that enemies will deal critical damage to your Trimps as long as your current health is higher than your block. Superheated The ability is present on Omnipotrimps every 5th zone starting from Magma (at Zone 235, 240 and so on). When such an Omnipotrimp is defeated, the current group of fighting Trimps are killed instantly. Deaths from this ability are added to your "Trimps killed" stat, but not to your "Battles Lost" stat. Corrupted Abilities Enemies affected by Corruption will always attack first, and have special abilities attached to them. Examples include Corrupted Toughness and Corrupted Sharpness. Healthy Abilities Enemies affected by the Healthy mutation will have special abilities that are even stronger than those of corrupted enemies. Examples include Healthy and Strong as well as Healthy and Precise. Whether they attack first or not depends on the Imp (i.e. a Healthy Gorillimp will still attack first). Emptiness If the player has Fluffy Level 9, then there is a chance for Corrupted and Healthy enemies in a Spire to spawn without its ability. The attack and health bonus will still be applied though. Void abilities Some special abilities are bound to specific Void map types. Imp spawn rules The placement of imps on each zone is predetermined every time a new zone is reached and created. The game will attempt to place imps in the following order: *For the last cell in a world zone: If current zone is 5, 10, or 15-58, a Blimp will be placed. If current zone is 59-229, an Improbability will be placed. After zone 229, an Omnipotrimp will be placed. Similar logic applies for the final cell of unique maps and Void Maps. *If the game rolls a successful chance for a Skeletimp, a Skeletimp will be placed, making Skeletimp the top priority normal imp. When it is eligible to be spawned follows the Skeletimp spawn rules. *If not, then if the game rolls a successful chance for an Exotic Imp-ort, it will be placed. This means that Skeletimp has a rare chance of replacing an Imp-ort which is not accounted for in the calculations. *If not, the game will roll a chance for a Turkimp. This does mean that Exotic Imp-orts make it impossible for one of these imps to spawn on the same cell, however, the formulas rolled for the chance for Turkimp to spawn account for the amount of world Imp-orts owned, which means that having more Imp-orts does not reduce the effective chance of getting one of these imps. Skeletimp is once again not accounted for. *If all previous rolls fail, the game will spawn a common enemy. Imp types Common Enemies All common imps are randomly recurring and populate most of the cells in all maps and zones. Attack and Health are determined by a zone-specific number that is then multiplied by the corresponding multiplier for each species. Some special species will drop bonus loot according to the maps they appear in. For more information on map types refer to its section in Maps. The special loot works off of a multiplier as well, based on the level of the current map/zone. Bosses and Special Enemies Info Boss imps appear at a predestined cell and zone/map. Attack and Health are determined by a zone-specific number that is then multiplied by the corresponding multiplier for each species. All of them offer some kind of reward after defeating them. Skeletimps These enemies have a chance to appear in the world map. They drop premium currency called Bones, which can be used in the Bone Trader. Every time a Skeletimp spawns, it has a 10% chance to be a Megaskeletimp instead. Only one Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp is eligible to spawn per zone. Spawn eligibility is determined upon new zone creation. If 45 minutes or more has elapsed since the last Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp kill until the time the player started the next zone, that next zone will be eligible to spawn a Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp. If the zone is eligible to spawn one, there is a 5% chance per each cell for the game to spawn a Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp (until it's spawned). The cycle restarts when a Skeletimp/Megaskeletimp is found and killed. If one has the King of Bones I Mastery, then the chance of spawning a Megaskeletimp is doubled. If the King of Bones II Mastery is purchased, then the elapsed time is reduced to 35 minutes. Exotic Imp-orts Exotic Imp-orts can be bought with bones from the Bone Trader. These give special useful bonuses when defeated. These bonuses will be lost each time you use the portal, but the imps will remain. Bonuses with an 'x' after them work like loot modifiers which multiply a certain value given the level the zone/map is at. They are separated into two categories based on where they spawn (Maps or Zones). The chance of getting any individual Imp-ort per cell is the same regardless of how many Imp-orts the player has purchased at 3%. If the player owns world or map Imp-orts, each cell the game rolls for this percentage chance: ::(3 * World/Map Imp-orts owned)%=15% if you own all of them If successful, the game will proceed to roll for an equal chance between all world or map Imp-orts owned. Zone-Only Imp-orts Note: Feyimp starts giving Gems from zone 1, which means it's the only source of gathering Gems before zone 6, where they can be earned from Maps. It also allows the player to buy the prestige upgrades gained from Scientist II much quicker as a result. Map-Only Imp-orts These Imp-orts can only be utilized in zone 6+, as that is when the player unlocks Maps. Note that standard loot is based on the amount of max Trimps the player owns. Jestimp and Chronoimp however give seconds of current production, so if the player's current production of a resource is low, the loot given by these imps will also be low. Jestimp and Chronoimp loot, aside from just seconds of production is also affected by loot multipliers, such as Looting, Magnimp, map loot % and low level map penalty, amounting to much larger amounts of resources than expected (especially at higher zones). A comparison, and a recomendation on what order to get them can be found in the NewPlayerGuide. Monster story Trimps * "There's a weird impish little creature in the trap. A Trimp, you decide to call it..." (From trapping first Trimp) * "It takes some patience, but you can teach these Trimps to do some research for you..." (From Scientist job description) * "Apparently the Trimps breed if they're not working. Doesn't look pleasant." (from having two idle Trimps) * "I imagine em as like a cross between a rabbit, a rhino (just the horns), and a goblin ... but I don't really have a set idea in my head of what they look like ... changes a lot, lol" - GreenSatellite during chat talk (7-20-15) Blimp * "Do you see that thing at the end of this zone? It's huge! It's terrifying! You've never seen anything like it before, but you know that it is a Blimp..." (From Zone 5 entrance quote) * "Looks like another Blimp up ahead. Hard to tell from far away, but it looks like it has more heads than the last one." (Zone 10 entrance quote) Dragimp * "You climb a large cliff and look out over the new zone. Red dirt, scorched ground, and devastation. Is that a Dragimp flying around out there?!" (From Zone 17 entrance quote) * "Your top scientists are pretty sure this is a Dragimp egg. They know Dragimps love shiny things, maybe it'll come out for some gems." (From Egg upgrade description) Improbability *"Your scientists have detected an anomaly at the end of Zone 59. They recommend that you stop doing whatever it is that you're doing." (From Zone 51 entrance quote) *"There it is. The anomaly is at the end of the zone. You can see it but you don't know what you're seeing. Where did that... thing... come from?! This is highly Improbable." (From Zone 59 entrance quote) Category:Combat Category:About the game Category:Imps